Human Shinigami
by cjkyuubi
Summary: beaten nearly to death at the age of 5, he is saved and taken to a new place. there he trains to be the very first human shinigami.- bad summery i know, but it's better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Sarutobi looked down at the infant in his arms, eyes filled with worry. He had expected positive reactions from the public of konoha. He had thought they would have accepted him, if not a hero, at lest a HUMAN. But no, the people of Konohagakure no sato where very naive. They actually believed that this child was the great and terrible demon the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

But, even in that event, he could of dealt with it. This scenario had been thought of in his mind, even though he was hoping for the best. But then the worst had come. The council had issued a meeting to decide the fate of the child. Many, no, MOST wanted the child to be killed for 'security measures' as they so politely put it. If it wasn't for the fact he _was _the hokage, and he had at lest a few clans to back him up, the child would have been killed on the spot. _And _they had band him from adopting the child, finding the excuse that because he was newly instated (again) as the hokage, his priority was the village welfare, any wars that might come from them being weak, and the missions that needed to be done, he had no time to raise the child. So, he would be put in the orphanage.

He looked down at those innocent blue eyes of his smiled. He may have to put the child into the orphanage, but at least at this moment in time, the child was safe…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X—5 years later—X-X-X-X-X-X

Today we find the village of konoha, nice and peaceful. Nothing eventful that is happening this evening, well, as long as you don't count the mob chasing a 5 year old boy down the street. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He was near the edge of the village, near the gates, when he was caught.

He was thrown into the woods, where he got up and kept running into. They mob caught up _again _and this time, beat him senseless. They threw stones, sticks, punches, kicks and whatever they could at the boy.

After what seemed like hours to the boy, they relented on the beating and left him there to bleed to death, knowing it wouldn't be a few more hours till anyone would find him, and when they did, he would be dead by than. But as they turned to leave they heard a voice from behind the child.

"What is this? A mob beating on a small child? Such inhumane treatment of a child." The voice said, somewhat angered.

The mob turned to see a white haired man in a black Kimono, black Hakama Pants, Obi Belt, tabi socks, and sandals sandals. He had some sort of cape/robe on top of that that was white with black in different areas and a number 13 in a black circle on the back. At his side were two blades, but they couldn't really see much of them other than the hilts.

The leader of the group, a chunin walked up and spoke:

"that _thing_ is not a child. It's a disgusting demon." He sneered.

"how so? All I see is a dying innocent child." He said, the anger in his voice rising.

"that thing is the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked our village five years ago in human form!" a villager from the mob yelled, getting a chorus of agreements.

The man couldn't believe what he was hearing. This mob of people were calling this _child_ a demon! Anger flared within him, and that was odd in itself as he never got angry. But seeing this mob of people try to kill a child and justify it by calling him a demon was…was… he couldn't even describe the inhumanity that was present. He knew he wasn't supposed to get involved with human affairs, but when he saw the bleeding child he had to do _something_.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he spoke, "I do not like killing, especially civilians. Leave now or I will end your life." He spoke in a deadly tone before turning around the help the boy. He did not want to deal with these ignorant people. He had to help the child before he died.

The mob, hearing his threat were angered, and seeing him turn to help the boy jolted their anger ten-fold.

"GET HIM!" the leader yelled as the mob rushed the white haired man.

He turned slightly, anger in his eyes as he uttered a few words, "Hadou #33: Soukatsui" before the entire mob was consumed by fire and killed instantly. He hated killing, and really, really hated having to kill humans, let alone civialians. But for what they did, they deserved what they got.

He turned back to the boy before using a small healing kido to keep him alive.

He did not want anybody else to try and kill this child. From seeing that mob, he came to the conclusion that those were people from his village, seeing the konoha headband on the chunin that lead the mob merely confirmed his suspicions. He would not send this child back to a place that would kill him.

When he saw that the bleeding had stopped, he picked up the boy and vanished from site.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yeah, another narutoXbleach crossover, what can I say? I love bleach and Naruto.

Well, please read and review.

Cjkyuubi~


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto slowly stirred from his unconsciousness. Groaning as he opened a single eye. He quickly closed it though as the sunlight was far to strong. Wait… sunlight?

Naruto jumped up and looked around at his surroundings. The last thing he remembered he was being beaten by that mob of people… and this place _did_ look like a hospital room. He sighed in relief. '_Jiji probably found me and brought me here like last time…'_ he stopped those thoughts. He never liked recalling any beatings he got. Even though he could count them on one hand, well two hands now, they were _incredibly_ unpleasant memories.

His head shot in the direction of a door opening. Though he'd never seen that kind of sliding door, it was like he was at some nobles house or something. But that wasn't important, what was was the fact that the person who emerged from the entrance was not the Hokage, but some women that had long black hair that was tied into a braid in the front, wearing some sort of what Naruto thought old noble's clothes, as they looked really fancy, a cape or overcoat of somekind that he couldn't get a look at, and she had a sword strapped to her waist.

Naruto was worried, he'd never seen _anyone_ remotely looking like this person, not her identity, but her clothes. He was about to panic before she spoke to him in a calm, and to him, soothing voice.

"hello there little one. My name is Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth division. What is yours?" the now identified women asked.

Naruto didn't know who she was, or what she meant by captain of the fourth division, but she seemed pretty nice, "I'm Uzamaki Naruto! Future Hokage!" he said with much enthusiasm.

Unohana chuckled at his attitude, "well then, little future Hokage, how are you feeling?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Naruto blushed slightly at her being so friendly and calling him 'little future Hokage' "well uh… I feel great!" he said in the same tone as before.

Unohana merely smiled before turning to he door and speaking, "well that's good. I'll speak to you again soon little Naruto. Until then, rest." She strained the word _rest_ in a way that made her sound nice… and really scary at the same time, to Naruto at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"how is he?" asked a white haired man as Unhohana exited to room that Naruto resided in.

She looked at him a smiled softly, "he is doing quite well. It seems his prisoner has it's uses" she said as she started walking, "it's a good thing you found him when you did, otherwise I doubt even the beast could have saved him." She said solemnly.

The white haired man sighed in relief. At least the child is safe and alive, and apparently doing well, "well, that's good." He said.

Unohana stopped suddenly and looked the man in his eyes, making him see the seriousness of what she was about to say, "even though his life has been saved, what you did was a foolish thing Ukitake. You should have known this."

Ukitake sighed. He knew this was coming, "I couldn't just let him die out there. And seeing his own people try and kill him, I couldn't leave him there to just die at the hands of his own people for their misunderstandings and foolishness." He said quietly.

"while I agree what they did to that child and might have done to him in the future is horrid, I still cannot condone on you for bringing him here." She said sternly.

"what else was I supposed to do? Leave him at some random place in the world?" he said defensively.

"no…" she sighed. This conversation was going no where, as she knew despite chastising him, she would have done _exactly_ what Ukitake had done.

"I know bringing him here has its repercussions, but at least here he'll have a chance." He said quietly.

"yes, but true as that may be, what kind of chance will he have once he is accepted?" she questioned.

Ukitake was about to say something, before he sighed. She was right. Even though the boy had a choice, he doubted highly that the boy wouldn't accept. And now that he was here…

His thoughts ceased as a black butterfly flew by him and Unohana. They nodded to something before leaving the hallway space that they occupied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"this meeting starts now" an old man said as he looked over the twelve captain in front of him, "we are here to discuss captain Ukitake's latest act of bringing a _human child_ to our land."

"what's there to talk about really?" said a man that had a pink hoari around the usual captain attire, "just give the boy back from where he came."

"that's not such a wise decision." Ukitake said quietly. Most were surprised he was even here, he was usually sick for these things… lucky bastard.

"neither was yours in bringing him here in the first place." Said a women with the number two on her captains cloak.

"let me explain and perhaps you'll understand a little better," Ukitake said, and as everyone nodded he continued, "the boy I found was nearly dead, but the only problem with that was the fact he was a five year old boy,_ being beaten to death by a mob of his own people_." He said in a darkened tone.

Most other captain eyes widened slightly at this. Why would this boy's own people try to kill him? A child!

But Ukitake was not done, "I stepped in to help the boy, heal him to keep him alive. But when I confronted the mob on their act, they tried to justify it by saying he was a _demon_ that had attacked their village five years back. Now captain Unohana had done a full diagnostic run and found that this supposed demon was sealed within him… making him yet another jinchuuriki." He finished quietly.

Many of the captains grunted at this bit of info. That wasn't exactly what they had pictured when they heard of this.

The old man in the front thought for a moment before speaking, "Captain Unohana, would you please go and get the young boy please? And please make haste." He said quietly.

Unohana nodded before disappearing with shunpo. The other captains waited while she was gone. But they didn't have to wait to long, as she was back within a few minutes, with an awestruck boy by her side. The boy quickly became frightened ass he looked around the room at the others who were eyeing him.

"boy," the captain-commander spoke in a clear and booming voice, making Naruto jumped slightly, "stand where we can see you well enough."

Naruto slowly but surely came out from Unohana's side and stood in front of the gathered captains nervous. He didn't know where he was or who these people were.

"young child, do you know where you are?" the captain-commander questioned in the same tone as before. Seeing Naruto shake his head he continued, "you are in the ring country,(1) far from the shinobi nations. I am captain-commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Tell us your name." he said it, not asked. He wasn't kidding around.

"u-Uzamaki n-Naruto." Naruto said shakily, intimidated by the people around him. He'd never heard of this ring country before.

"young Naruto, I shall give you a choice." The captain-commander said, "you can stay here, and learn the ways of our people, or we can send you back from where you came." He said solemnly.

Naruto was confused. Not because he didn't understand, but because he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Yeah, he didn't know where he was or who these people were, but he didn't want to go back _home_ to the hateful glares, overpriced food, even the odd beating, and above all else… lonelyness. Here, he thought, he could maybe not be so alone. After a brief minute or so to finally come to a decision, he looked at the captain commander and said in a determined tone, "I'll stay here. I don't want to go back."

The captain-commander looked at the boy for a moment before nodding to a captain that had the number six on his cloak, "if that is what you so wish dear boy."

Naruto would have smiled if not for the sword in his chest. He was surprised and confued, but that was merely for a moment as the darkness claimed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, new chapt finished! (I know it's still short :/)

Now, I know you guys must be like 'WTF! You killed Naruto!'

Well, there is a reason for this. Next chapt there will be a time skip. But there will be flashbacks so don't worry.

1-you must be saying 'ring country doesn't exist'. Well, I looked at the Naruto world map and found that there are _**LOTS**_of other places outside the shinobi nations. So, I just thought, 'well, since outside the shinobi nations hasn't been touched, I could make a place up and say where it was as no one can really dispute it :P

And you guys must also be wondering 'if it's not near shinobi nations, why was Ukitake out there and was able to find Naruto?'

Well, that'll be cleared up in the future. Anything else you have questions on just ask in a review ^.^

Please review! (this story got a ton of alerts and fav's and hits, so I know people are reading it, leave a review before you leave :D it's a fuel for authors :P (well, me at least .))

As always

Cjkyuubi~


	3. Chapter 3

Sarutobi sighed as he looked out the window in his office. The chunnin exams were coming up, and he couldn't shake this feeling of dread that kept welling in his stomach.

He sighed once more as he pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on his……paperwork.

As he was battling his bane of existence, he felt as though he were being watched. He quickly scanned around the room before a voice next to him whispered: "boo"

Sarutobi jumped over his desk and turned into a fighting stance as he glared at the intruder.

"Who are you and how did you get in here!?" he questioned/yelled.

Said intruder merely pointed at the now open window in his office. He then proceeded to sweat drop at seeing Sarutobi stand there, scratch his head, and question himself, "how did I miss that?"

The intruder coughed a bit before the old Hokage was back at attention.

"Who are you!?" the Hokage questioned as he slipped back into his defensive stance and finally got a good look at the intruder.

He was wearing black shinobi pants with black steel toed boots. He had a silverish-gray shirt that was slightly baggy. Over the shirt he had a white cloak on. He couldn't see much of it though. He had two swords strapped to his left side. He was also wearing a black facemask and had bright blonde hair…

"I thought you would have known it was me, guess I was wrong Sarutibi-jiji" the man said as he lowered his mask.

The old Hokage's eyes widened as he looked at the person in front of him, "M-minato?" he said shakily, not sure what he was seeing.

"No, but close old man." The blonde man smirked.

"The only other per… Naruto!" he exclaimed as he came to realization.

"There ya go" Naruto smiled as he walked to the old Hokage.

"Where have you been these last 10 years?!" the old man questioned immediately.

"It's a long story, one I'll be sure to tell you once day. But there's a reason I'm here ya know." He said smirking slightly.

"Oh, and what is it then?" sarutobi asked, slightly tensing his muscles. He couldn't be sure if Naruto harbored ill will towards him and the village.

"Well, I had been walking back here, and on my way, I stumbled upon the information that the chunnin exams were being held soon. Though I haven't really studied much on shinobi stuff, I thought that while I'm here and back in the village, I'd partake in it. Sounds like some sort of tournament." Naruto said smiling at the end.

"Well, Naruto, though I'm happy your back there's so much that needs to be cleared up. That and you have to be a genin to be able to partake in the chunin exams." He said somewhat annoyed at Naruto's lack of knowledge.

"Well, you're the Hokage, just promote me or something." Naruto said with a 'duh' look on his face.

Sarutobi sighed before he spoke "yes, I'm the Hokage but that doesn't mean I can just make anyone I want a shinobi. There are procedures that need to take place."

"Well, can't you just say I'm a special genin? I'll even take a test. I'll fight against anyone you want. If I win, I become genin and take part in these exams. If I lose, I'll go through the procedures." Naruto said confidently.

Sarutobi thought a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Fine, But just because you're here doesn't mean you take first priority. I need to finish the rest of my paperwork before your test." He said as he walked back to his desk. But before he got there all the paperwork he had-the unfinished pile- suddenly burned up in smoke. He stopped and looked at Naruto with a quizzical eye.

"Hey! Look at that! All your paperwork is done, I guess you can do my test now huh?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Sarutobi sweat dropped, then sighed before a small smile graced his lips. "I suppose I can." Before he turned to the door, poked his head outside and told his secretary something and came back. "Just wait a bit while your tester arrives."

Naruto nodded his head, smile still evident on his face.

--15 minutes later—

"Then when I woke up, there was this guy who was all formal and stuff, and he.." Naruto was interrupted from his talk by a knock on the door. The Hokage responded with a 'come in', and in stepped one Gekkou Hayate.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" he said quietly as he looked at the young man sitting across from the Hokage.

"Ah yes, Hayate. I have a small, mission you could say, for you." The old man said quietly.

"And what is this mission?" he asked confused.

Naruto stood up as the Hokage spoke "you are going to test this young man to see if he is fit for the title of Tokubetsu Genin."

Hayate raised an eyebrow, never hearing of that before, before he nodded.

"Good, you shall start… now" the Hokage said as Naruto smiled and took a fighting stance.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Now before anyone flames me or anything, I did say there was going to be time skip and there'll be flash backs to what happened with the people from ring country.

Yes, I'm sorry this was a short chapter. What can I say? I'm better at writing scenes than whole stories :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hayate fell down to a knee, out of chakra, out of breath, out of fight. He struggled, but glanced up at the person who had just beat him, no, he glanced up at the_ kid _who had _just destroyed him_ in a fight. Yeah, there wasn't much jutsu tossed around, at least no ninjutsu, as this _was_ the Hokage's office. This kid had just wiped the floor with him only using taijutsu and kenjutsu, _his best skills_.

As he looked up at Naruto, he was slightly frustrated but more awed by the fact that the kid, who he had never seen before, who wasn't even a shinobi, had defeated him without so much as breaking a sweat or getting injured in any way. This kid…

'_he's a fucking prodigy!'_ he thought to himself.

"well Naruto, it seems you told the truth when you said your skills were good. You just defeated a chunnin, and one of the best sword masters in Konoha." The sandaime spoke in a sagely voice.

The blonde merely smirked before turning to the old man, an 'I told you so' look on his face, and spoke "well, you know what this means, dontcha old man."

"ah yes, your promotion to Tokubetsu Genin shall be put forth. You are now officially a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato" Sarutobi spoke with a thin smile adorning his lips.

Naruto smirked, "well then old man, I'll see ya at the tournament!" she quickly said before disappearing in a flash, surprising the old man and an exhausted Hayate.

"Hokage-sama, if I may ask, who is that boy?" Hayate spoke up as he dragged himself to a chair that was in front of the Hokage's desk.

"He, Hayate-san, is Uzumaki Naruto." The old man spoke as he looked out the window.

Hayate nodded, never hearing of the boy before, but could tell that he would be known fairly soon around the village.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto sighed as he lied on a tree branch in one of the many forest areas that resided within Konoha.

'_this place, brings back memories I wish I could forget. But it is as kuchki-san had told me, I am needed here in this part of the world. With the exams coming up, it is vital that I do my duties. Ah damn, this is so troublesome'_

The young blond sighed again as he looked up to the clear skies, '_but I wonder…'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X A Few Days Later X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto walked slowly towards his destination, the building where he was to go for the chunnin exams. From what he could tell, it was probably some writing that was to be done, I mean, why else go to a civilized building for an exam to be promoted?

'_but from what I know, this will only be the first portion of the exams. I wonder what I will have to do in the next phases that are to come?'_ the blonde thought to himself.

As the blond was walking up to the third floor, he sighed in exasperation at the arrogance of the boy that he saw. He had raven hair, was about 5 feet in stature, and had a shirt with a fan on the back of it.

_'if I had to take a guess, some brat from a strong clan or nobility. I mean come on, he should have enough common sense to see that this was a test not something to show off your detection skills. His arrogance will be the fall of him, I can tell.'_ He thought as he kept walking, avoiding the sight of anyone on the second floor, going to the actual room in which he was required to go to on the third floor.

As he entered the room he saw many people, all wanting to take the exams, the tension in the room though was thick with all the competition able to see each other.

'_from the looks of it, these are merely brats who haven't seen the truth of battle. Such innocence will prove fatal if any of them advance in the ranks.'_

Naruto went off to a side of the walls which was mostly vacant. He sighed again for the umpteenth time that day as he witnessed the spectacle the Konoha shinobi out on. He was glad when the examiner had finally arrived.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the test began Naruto thought for a minute, knowing there something else to this.

'_from the questions on the sheet, and the fact that this is an exam to see if they can pass into the next phase of it, and… wait, didn't he say something about cheating?........ AH! That's it! Shinobi are the ultimate tools of stealth and information gathering. This is a test to see how good their skills at such things are. To have to cheat and not get caught, the basic principles of spy techniques. What an ingenious test this is, I'll give them that. It seems though, that I lack such finesse. I will wait for the final question though. It might be easy for me to pass this little cheat fest once I know the final question. I'll take it from there.'_

Naruto waited until the final question was asked. He sat and waited, he would take the final question and see what he could do with it. He was pleasantly surprised though when they let the remaining contestants pass after the time to give up.

He sweatdropped when a women with purple hair and very little covering and a big parachute sign in the place she broke in from burst into the room, announcing the start of the second exam.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the rules for the second part of the exam were explained, Naruto got a bad vibe off the grass shinobi. There was something about them that set Naruto off.

'_could he be the one…?'_

He had little time to contemplate his thoughts as he had gotten his scroll, and began the second exam, the forest of death.

'_the rules of this part is simple enough, lets find out how many teams will actually make it.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he set off into the forest looking for another scroll to grab.

After a minute or so of traveling, he came upon a team of Iwa shinobi. He smirked, this would be easy.

He dropped down on the team, surprising them greatly, and Naruto took that advantage. He struck one of the male members in the gut. As the remaining two reeled from the shock and tried slipping into a combat stance, the second male member was punch in the face, effectively knocking him out.

He turned to the girl that was still standing, well shaking really, and spoke quickly,

"if you do not wish to be harmed like your teammates then please hand me your scroll. I do not make a habit of picking on the weak or women, so let us solve this in a civilized manner."

The girl grit her teeth at the blonde's remark and charged him, a kunai in hand. But before she could take two steps, Naruto was behind her, seemingly sheeting one of his blades.

The girl's eyes widened before blood burst from two stab wounds. She fell over, dead, and never knowing what happened.

Naruto sighed before rummaging through their packs, trying to locate their scroll.

"aha! Found you. And looky here, an earth scroll, just what I needed," he paused in his steps as he turned towards the tower's direction, "and I will be back to perform konso, don't worry girl, I wouldn't leave you alone." He spoke right before he disappeared, off in silent sounds as he raced towards the tower.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yay! New chapter!

Eh, not that great of a chapter, and especially after so long, even I expected better from myself =O

But at least I updated, mostly to say that im still here and will update my stories. Its just I get a lot more work in high school than I did before, and I ran outa inspiration on the first few chapters of my stories. I mean, I have a climax and ending to all my stories all planned out, I just needa give them their foundation wich I suck at…

Ah well, as always please leave a Review!

CJkyuubi~


End file.
